Le Noël secret de Scott
by Darness K. M
Summary: Mais auprès de qui Scott pourrait passer Noël ? [ Oui, après du Sterek et du Chrester, il fallait que je fasse du Sciam. C'est Noël avant l'heure. ]


Le noël secret de Scott.

 _«_ \- Scott ? _»_

 _Je sortis de mes pensées pour jeter un œil à Liam qui avait l'air de se demander ce que je faisais à observer la fenêtre ainsi._

 _« -_ Je regarde la neige tomber. _»_

 _Il vint doucement me rejoindre, m'entourant la taille de ses bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder avec moi._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à ta mère ?

\- Que je passais noël avec Derek et Stiles.

\- Et elle ?

\- Elle le passe avec le père de Stiles.

\- Tu as mentis... _»_

 _Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, ça devrait sonner comme un reproche, pourtant il sourit doucement, c'est amusant._

 _« -_ C'est presque comme si on faisait quelque chose de défendu... _»_

 _Je sens ses lèvres sur ma nuque avant qu'il morde doucement dedans, je trouve ça agréable, me faisant frisonne chaleureusement. Je me sens détendu. Je me sens toujours détendu avec Liam._

 _« -_ J'avais trop envie de passer noël avec toi.

\- Dans combien de temps, on leur annoncera ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très discret alors ça ne prendra sûrement pas beaucoup de temps...

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de le garder secret. De t'avoir tout à moi. _»_

 _Je le regarde à nouveau, il a un petit sourire mutin qui le rend tellement adorable. Il est adorable. C'est le plus adorable des bêta qu'il puisse exister. Je me tourne alors vers lui pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Tendrement. Il me fait complètement fondre. Ma main s'aventure un peu, d'abord sur sa joue, puis caresser son oreille ce qui le fait légèrement râler contre mes lèvres, c'est un endroit sensible pour lui. Je sens ses mains agripper mes épaules, les serrant peut-être un peu trop fort. Ce qui me fait sourire._

 _« -_ Tu deviens impatient...

\- C'est ta faute... _»_

 _Il soupire doucement d'envie, me regardant de ses yeux bleus remplis d'incertitudes, qui le rendent encore plus mignon. Comment ne pas craquer devant ce visage angélique ? On ne peut que. Je l'emmène finalement avec moi dans le lit. Mais à peine dedans, il me grimpe dessus et m'embrasse à nouveau, plus chaudement. N'hésitant pas à me déshabiller. Laissant des marques de griffures sur mes vêtements... Je me demande comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère..._

 _« -_ Liam... _»_

 _Il se stoppe net comme s'il avait fais une bêtise et me regarde. Inquiet. Je lui souris et lui enlève son haut avant de l'attirer à moi pour goûter ses lèvres d'un baiser rapide._

 _« -_ N'oublie pas qu'on est deux... _»_

 _Il pose son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux, respirant doucement mon odeur, essayant de reprendre un semblant de calme, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça marche tellement. J'entends son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Je commence à lui retirer le bas tout en embrassant ses lèvres, son menton, son cou... Il déglutit et je sens ses ongles pénétrer doucement ma peau. Un peu comme un chat ferait ses griffes. Mon nez posé contre sa nuque, je soupire d'aise._

 _« -_ Je t'aime, Liam... _»_

… _Ou comment se retrouver plaquer au lit en quelques secondes. Liam me serrait dans ses bras, vraiment fort, je serais sans doute en train d'étouffer si je n'étais pas un loup-garou. D'abord surpris par son geste, je mis un peu de temps avant de lui rendre plus doucement son étreinte, massant doucement son dos._

 _« -_ Liam ?

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais... _»_

 _Mais ? Je fronçais un peu les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je sentais les tremblements dans sa voix. Je sentais sa détresse._

 _« -_ Toi aussi, tu vas finir par en avoir marre, je suis capricieux, colérique, je...

\- Tu es adorable. _»_

 _Tranchais-je dans le vif. Il ne répondit rien. Je voulus voir son visage, il me repoussa une première fois, mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix et attrapé son visage entre mes mains. Il était embarrassé alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Ça me serrait le cœur. Mon pouce vint balayer doucement cette larme alors que je le regardais sincèrement dans les yeux._

 _«_ \- Ne doute pas de moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, je te protégerais... Je t'aimerais plus que n'importe qui... _»_

 _Il sourit un peu, gêné. Adorable comme d'habitude. Collant à nouveau son front au mien alors que sa main venait rejoindre la mienne, ses doigts s'entrelaçant aux miens puis jouant doucement avec._

 _« -_ Toute façon, si tu me mens, je te casse la tête.. _»_

 _Murmure-t-il. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Même ses menaces semblent mignonnes ! Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Ça devrait être interdit. Je recommence à l'embrasser, ses lèvres, son visage, ses oreilles toutes rouges alors qu'il caresse ma peau, mon torse, mon dos, en prenant tout son temps. Avant de commencer à se frotter contre moi... Cette fois, c'était moi qui avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Je savais qu'il en voulait plus. Le préparant, du fait, comme il se doit, il poussa des petits soupirs entre douleur et plaisir, qui ressemblaient plutôt à des petits grognements. Je me léchais doucement les lèvres sous cette vision._

 _« -_ Tu veux rester au-dessus ? _»_

 _Lui demandai-je. Il me regarda, les yeux remplis de plaisir, avant d'acquiescer. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Qu'il soit capricieux et colérique non plus, du moment que je savais le calmer. Que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Je ne tarde pas plus avant de le faire entièrement mien, sans forcer, laissant juste faire les choses, je caresse doucement ses hanches se mouvent sur moi... Il est tellement beau... Je l'attire contre moi et étouffe nos râles, l'embrassant passionnément. Je ne veux jamais le lâcher. Je veux prendre soin de lui et que ce moment puisse se répéter inlassablement... Ce moment à nous seuls..._

 _Je l'aime tant, mon bêta._


End file.
